


Green Eyes and Freckles And Your Smile

by Fangirlingmanaged



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Alternate Universe, Castiel is a singer, Coffee Shops, Cute Dean, Dean is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last best kiss he'll ever have. Good thing he won't have to look for another.<br/>Castiel meets Dean at a coffee shop weeks before his talent competition. And maybe he's weird, and emotional, and a deadbeat musician, but a certain green eyed angel drops into his life and helps him find what he truly needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes and Freckles And Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I... got a crush on someone recently. and listened to this song and it kind of clicked with my situation 'cause everyone says that we act like we've known each other for years even though we met around a month ago. Buuuuut... he got a girlfriend recently and i was depressed...  
> I figured at least someone should have a happy ending. So, here, have some Destiel fluff!  
> Kudos and Comments are love! I always appreciate and love hearing from you guys!

Castiel was running extremely late. Like, it would be a miracle if Jo didn’t hang him by the tufts of crazy hair on the top of his head. It was the third time that week that he had gotten side tracked with the new song he was trying to write that week. And it was barely Thursday. If he was late one more time, Jo might dump him as her partner and that was extremely unacceptable. Jo had become the most perfect and supportive partner ever, and she didn’t even give him shit for his random lyric outbursts or his broody silences. In many instances, she just rolled her eyes and tuned her guitar.

Castile tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited for his drink. This is why he hated buying coffee at Starbucks, it was always so damn packed and the baristas took forever. His barista, as he was the only one who ever made Castiel’s coffee when he bothered to go into the locale, was especially lagging the drink making today. Gabe, as Cas had come to know him, gave him a smirk and deliberately making his drink slower. Castiel growled under his breath. It didn’t help that Gabe knew Cas wouldn’t say anything, being the guy’s best friend had made Castiel more patient when it came to the guy’s antics.

Finally, Gabe brought his drink over and leaned over the counter. “Here ya go, Cassie. Your delicious drink, made with all the love I could muster this morning,” Gabe gave him a saucy smirk again.

“Seriously, Gabe,” Castiel said as he dressed his cup with a sleeve. “If I’m late again because of you,” he started walking backwards towards the door without bothering to look. He was sure if there was anyone there they’d move. “I swear you’re not getting tickets for the next—“ he turned around and ran smack into a brick wall. He stared wide eyed at the growing wet spot on an army green tshirt. “Show,” he finished weakly. He was so _fucked_.

“Well,” the brick wall drawled. The deepness of the voice and the slight southern twang sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine. “I was planning on drinkin’ rather than wearin’ my coffee today.”

“I am _so_ sorry,” Castiel said and then he took a deep breath. The thing about Castiel is that whenever he got backed into a corner, his anxiety spiked and he _rambled._ “I swear, I didn’t mean to do that. I mean, I should have known something like this would happen because why not, right? I’m already having a bad day and Gabe over there,” he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to a hysterical Gabriel. “took for-fucking-ever to make my coffee this morning even though I was already running late. And I was trying to berate Gabe and walk at the same time because if I hurry maybe Johanna Beth won’t kill me though I doubt it because I used the name-which-must-not-be-used and—“

At this point, there was a callused hand placed over his mouth. It was surprisingly gentle, but there was something soft and almost… caring about it. He had no idea how he got that out of a simple hand placed over his mouth, but there you go. He still refused to look the stranger in the face, the only things he had seen so far were the shirt _painted_ over a defined chest, a plaid over shirt, ripped jeans and scuffed boots. Now, he had first experience of a callused hand and two silver rings. He shut up and took a deep breath.

“You alright now?” the voice said. And if that wasn’t sex in a voice, all liquid amber and fire, then he had no idea what would be. He was a sap, he knew. He nodded minutely, but didn’t raise his eyes.

“this is what we’re gonna do, you and I are gonna go find us a table, then you can finish your coffee and catch your breath,” Castiel opened his mouth to argue about being ordered to do things. “Dude, you can barely function right now. Chill out, take a breather, then we can call Jo and tell her you’re gonna be late.”

At the casual mention of Jo’s name, Castiel’s eyes snapped up. And _holy mother of sweet baby Jesus_ , his breath was knocked out of his lungs again. The first thing he saw was the halo, well it wasn’t a halo, it was just coppery dirty blond hair that looked like a halo. Then the scruff, ‘cause Castiel had this thing about leaving the eyes until last, so he jumped to the mouthwatering stubble and the perfect cupid bowed lips. They were plumped and moist, and Castiel longed to get a taste of them. Then the perfectly pointed nose, and the defined cheekbones. At the end, as if it was what Castiel had been waiting for, he looked up into the eyes. He had hoped his eyes were a boring, dull brown because everything else was so damn beautiful, but the eyes were even better. A perfect, brilliant, beautiful green. They were like a spring meadow, all bright with flecks of gold, they were… alive.

Castiel stared for longer than was necessary, as was his custom but this time it was because he was so mesmerized, but instead of being cursed at he had a beautiful smile aimed at him. “Hey, man, I’m Dean Winchester.”

All Castiel could say was “hello, Dean.”

Castiel didn’t really make it to his practice with Jo, but she didn’t seem to mind. Apparently, Dean was an adopted cousin or something (what were the odds) who was more like a brother to her. So, he called her and she got over her rage. Despite the rocky start to the morning, the rest of the day turned out more than alright. He and Dean stayed at the coffee shop for hours. It was strange for him, spending so much time with someone else without getting bored. But the truth was that Dean… Dean was perfect.

He was rude and crass at times (he did call his brother Sam a bitch) but he was also sweet and gentle. More than once, Castiel got overexcited and instead of becoming annoyed or exasperated, Dean merely laughed. He threw his head back and laughed often, he smiled sweetly when Castiel seemed surprised. No one had ever found him funny before.

The next day Castiel was at the auditorium, tweaking the guitar he had purchased from a second hand store. Castiel had bought it just a couple of months before the auditions for the talent show were announced. If they were very lucky, Castiel and Jo would no longer be starving musicians. Everyone from Ellen, Jo’s mother, and Gabe, the barista best friend, had said they would win. Castiel hoped so.

But that day, he sighed and tweaked the few cords he’d been playing with since the day before. Dean had walked him home after their time at the coffee shop, and then proceeded to melt Castiel’s heart by bashfully giving him his number. He’d requested to see each other again, and Castiel had tried to dampen his enthusiasm but had agreed. Dean had said he’d swing by the auditorium after their practice, and Castiel couldn’t wait.

It was Jo the one that was late that day, so he decided to experiment with the new song that had been running through his head. He started with a few simple chords until he reached one that he liked. From there, it was like the words had been in his head just waiting to be played.

“ _All I knew this morning when I woke,_

_Is I know something now, know something now_

_I didn’t before._

_And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

_Know you better now…”_

He finished the verse and sighed, scrambling for his satchel to find his journal. He wasn’t sure where the song was going, but he was sure who it was for. He sighed as he continued with the chorus and the next verse, it seemed as he had found his muse, and remembered those green eyes. The way the freckles became even more prominent. The way that laugh just seemed to roll right from his belly. He smiled to himself as he finished the second verse.

“Damn, you’ve got it bad,” the voice startled him from his Dean-induced daydreaming and he almost dropped from his chair. Jo merely laughed at him. “So you’ve met Dean, huh?”

Castiel couldn’t help the way he smiled to himself as he remembered the name. And the voice. And the body. And the beautiful personality attached to his name, he had the ridiculous impulse to hug himself and squeal. “Yes, I have.”

“And you’re as in love with him as he’s with you?” She was standing on the floor with her elbows on the stage. She was giving him fake moon eyes. It was kind of irritating, but he still blushed at the question. He couldn’t say it was love, but there was something there definitely.

“N-not in love, but…” He blushed and buried his face in his hands. Jo merely laughed at him, but forgot to keep teasing him. They continued their rehearsal as usual, even if she did ask him to play his new song. She started by making fun of him, but as he kept singing the lyrics as they sprung up into his brain, she became more serious. In the end, they started turning it into a duet.

As promised, Dean was waiting for him outside the auditorium in his leather jacket, a pair of headphones hanging from his neck. When he saw Castiel, he gave him a sunny grin. He barely spared a glance for Jo before he was stepping forward with a breathy, “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel was so overjoyed he didn’t even complain when Jo yelled, “So long, lovebirds!” and walked away.

They began to court each other. Dean said he wasn’t allowed to call it courting, made him feel like he was Monsieur Rochester or something. (Castiel had a fanboy moment where he almost swooned over the fact that Dean knew Jane Eyre.) They went on dates every single day, at least that’s what their friends called them. Dean would sometimes be at the coffee shop in the mornings, they found a mom and pop downtown, or he would be on his way over. He texted him good morning and good night almost daily. It was the best time Castiel had had.

It was a week before their performance, and they were hanging out at Dean’s apartment. Dean was laying with his back against the armrest of the couch with Castiel between his legs, back to chest, while they listened to the new Coldplay CD Dean had bought. Dean was laying lazy kisses in Castiel’s hair while Cas played with his fingers.

“Hey, um, Dean?” he asked hesitantly. He circled his index finger around Dean’s.

“Yeah, angel?” Dean said with another kiss to his hair.

“Would you, um, maybe… uh, want to come to our per-formance?” he hated the way his voice broke. Dean’s arm around his waist tightened and his lips lingered on his hair. He knew, that was one of the things Castiel loved about him, he knew what it meant for Castiel to be asking him that. They’d known each other for about a month and a half, and Dean already knew more about Castiel than just about anyone. He knew what Castiel’s family had said about his career choice, what they’d called him, the way they had rejected him. Since then, Cas had never let himself be open enough about his music to anyone, not even Gabriel.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean’s broken voice answered him and Cas twined their fingers together. He felt Dean’s love for him in everything that they did. And maybe they barely knew each other to other people, but they knew the important things about each other. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Castiel sighed deeply, and turned around to wrap his arms around Dean. He burrowed into his chest as their music played on. He hadn’t been more content.

Dean was nervous as all hell. He was standing in front of the auditorium in a suit, yeah, a freaking monkey suit. Sammy was next to him looking much more at ease. Then again, Sam wasn’t the one holding the bouquet of roses and planning on asking the man he was dating to be his boyfriend. What Dean really wanted was to ask Cas to be his right there and then, but he better take things slowly. The bracelet he had gotten the blue-eyed man felt heavy in his pocket.

“Dude, chill out,” Sam said as he clapped his shoulder. “He’s gonna be fine. He’ll do great, and so will you.”

Sam knew of Dean’s plan, of course he did. He had rolled his eyes when he found out about Cas, then he’d been mildly surprised to know that Dean had seen him again, and then flabbergasted when he’d been told they hadn’t gone farther than holding hands and sleeping curled around each other. Dean had been sweet and bashful about Cas, with none of his usual machismo. He had wanted to meet the object of his brother’s affections for a while now, but he’d been busy. When he’d found out about the show, he’d asked for Castiel’s permission, the other man had agreed in a heartbeat without even knowing the younger Winchester.

“Okay, alright, let’s do this,” and with that he straightened his spine and walked into the auditorium.

Sam… needed to shut up. So what if he was sitting in his designated chair with a breathy sigh and a faraway smile. It was nobody’s business that Cas had grabbed him and smooched him all over his face. Or that he had given him the tightest hug ever. Or that he had looked Dean had given him the moon when he gave him the bouquet and the bracelet. It had been perfect, Dean had thought that maybe doing it before the show wasn’t the best idea. But it had all been thrown out the window when Cas had thrown his arms around the blond.

“You’re perfect,” he’d breathed against his chest. Dean just tightened his arms around him. “Thank you.”

“For what, angel?”

“For being my strength.”

Now Dean was sitting there, biting his nails with anticipation and twirling his ring around. Before Castiel, he would have never thought he’d be a groupie like this. Now, though, even without ever hearing Cas perform he was sure he would support him no matter what. After about an hour, and Sam had smacked him over the head four times, it was Castiel and Jo’s turn.

“Okay, so I know the program says we were going to sing ‘Ghosts that We Knew,’” Jo announced. She looked up at Cas, who seemed even more nervous before looking for Dean in the audience. He knew it was impossible, he was fairly certain he couldn’t see him, but he still gave him a thumbs up. Castiel smiled down at the guitar in his lap, and nodded. “But we decided to give this new song a shot. It’s, uh, it’s called ‘Everything Has Changed’ and it was written by Castiel himself so… we hope you like it.”

Dean’s brain short circuited when Cas began to sing. He thought because of how deep Castiel’s voice was that maybe he would sound weird singing, especially a love song, but it didn’t. It was perfect. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off his angel, he looked even more solemn in the spotlight with his gorgeous midnight blue suit.

“Dean it’s…” Sam seemed as much in awe as he was.

“About me,” Dean answered in a whisper.

 _“All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.”

Dean was up on his feet before anyone else, Sam a close second, as he applauded with everything he had. And if he had tears in his eyes, and his heart felt like it could beat its way out of his chest, then nobody could fault him for it.

Castiel was elated when he walked off the stage. The song had been a hit, Jo had looked beautiful and had performed flawlessly. The audience had _loved_ their performance, he couldn’t believe they got a standing audience, and he was giddy with anticipation about Dean’s reaction. The negative part of him, which sounded a lot like his mother Naomi, kept saying that Dean was not sappy. He would hate to have a love song written about him.

All his worries were unfounded, however, as soon as he saw Dean standing in the middle of the prep room. He was craning around, trying to catch a glance at Castiel, and smiled brilliantly when he did. Castiel noticed with a clutch at his chest that there were tears in Dean’s eyes. But before he could try to decipher what they meant, Dean had him in his arms and was twirling him around.

“Cas,” Dean said brokenly. “You were amazing, sweetheart.”

“I was?” Castiel looked down but held tight with his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around his waist.

“It was beautiful, Castiel. Thank you,” then as if he couldn’t suppress the urge any longer, Dean leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. Castiel didn’t even allow himself time to be surprised, he simply twined his fingers in Dean’s hair and kissed back. It was the best last kiss Castiel had ever had, because he knew right there, in that moment, that there wouldn’t be anyone after Dean. “I love you,” Dean told him, lips pressed to his, with a single tear running down his cheek.

“As I do you,” Castiel responded, cupping his chin and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Dean’s brilliant green eyes were the best thing Cas had ever seen.

Whether they won or not, whether Castiel’s career in music actually had a chance… none of that really mattered. The way Dean stared at him, and the way he held him was enough to last him a life time. If he got to keep him, Castiel thought as he kissed that cupid’s vow, he would have more than enough to be happy.

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.


End file.
